The Risk
by Angelic Dress of Hair
Summary: Are you ready? The world is in chaos. You get to choose your life. Walk the streets and fight along side the army against Xana's forces in reality. Or join a Lyoko Squad and fight in the virtual world. so are you ready? No.
1. How the World Ends

Year: 2020 Day: 14th Month: October

The computer room whispered quietly as escaping air from the valve on the door opened up and steam feel out. Jeremy came out with a coffee in his hand. He drank it all and threw it to the side of the computer room. He still wore the same blue turtleneck sweater and the same tan jeans, with brown shoes. He was taller shorter hair glasses and an older looking appearance. He sat down in the chair and picked up the mice. While he groaned, Jeremy quickly clicked on a few windows and hit some keys on the super computer. He sighed and spoke into the mic.

"Squad 1 do you copy? Are you holding out?" He asked calmly.

There was static on the ear peace until a fuzzy message came through. "Jere. . . Jeremy. . . can. . . . hear me" Said the muffled voice, on the other end. The static caused the voice to fade in and out. "Hello?"

Jeremy sat and began fooling with the keys on the computer. "Yeah hold on I'm going to see if I can clear up the connection. Okay come again squad 1."

A woman's voice spoke. "Jeremy is that you. Good to see you're still alive out there. How are things in the real world? "Asked the woman.

Jeremy began to think and shook his head. "This isn't the time Samantha what is your report?"

In the desert region of Lyoko, a battle is going on between a squadron of people and about 50 Krabs. The squad was of about 10 people. Each of them had a unique weapon. Samantha's was a gun like weapon. Although it was not concealed like Odds projectile weapon was. Hers was much like a large Machine gun with tubes leading to a pack on her back.

Just as a laser went over her head Samantha popped up. "Were okay over here. GALLEON GUN!" She yelled firing off a large laser shot that shot through a krab and then one behind it, destroying them both. "We got a lot to deal with thought. I'd say about 48 Krabs considering I killed about too. "

Jeremy smiled and held his head. "You're just like him you know. The two of you were perfect together. You and . . . "

Samantha cut him off speaking softly. "Spare me Jeremy." She smiled slightly and turned back to some of her squad members who were crouched under cover. "Alright John you know the drill. " The Squad member nodded and jumped back from his cover and pulled out a large mallet. He yelled. "Obliterator!" He swung it down and created a large wave that whipped out the first line of krabs. "Good work Samantha yelled."

Jeremy sighed and shook his head. "Samantha you and your squad have been in Lyoko for 3 days now I'm bringing you out tomorrow and putting a new squad in."

Samantha wined. "But why? Were doing fine in here." She got up and shot another round at the army of krabs.

"Either way," Jeremy continued, "being in the virtual world puts a large toll on your body when you come back out. Despite weather you feel good in Lyoko or not. No ones ever been in over 5 days and not had serious problems. Even Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd. The first people to ever enter Ly. . ."

Samantha stopped him again. "Don't Jeremy he was stronger than that. He could have gone and entire life time without coming out and he still would have been fine." She said while lasers flew above her head.

Jeremy clenched his fist and slammed it down on keyboard. "Stop living in denial Samantha! He's wasn't immortal. The fact that he is dead now proves it!" He paused. "I didn't take Odds death any better than you did. None of us did, but there is nothing that we can do now most have us has moved on, but Odd wouldn't like to see you now."

Samantha gritted her teeth. "Shut up Jeremy!"She yelled and shot some a couple more Krabs.

Jeremy sighed and shook his head. "We'll talk tomorrow it's about time we finished this ups. I'm going to do an update with the other squads, and then I'm going to get Ulrich in there to transport Aelita to the tower weather you have finished off the army or not. I'm going to phone Ulrich and he will be back to meet you in the computer room. "Jeremy clicked off the mice and pinched the skin in between his eyebrows with frustration.

Samantha ducked down farther as a few shots blew off the top of her cover. She screamed and got up firing 5 rounds into the army of krabs killing many of them, but still the majority stood. She got hit with shot and fell forward. "Caption!" One of the squad members yelled. "I still have 50 life points left." She said keeping track.

Jeremy put the head set back on and checked in with the other squads. Once that was finished he pulled off the head set and jumped down from the computer chair. Jeremy pulled out his cell and dialed Ulrich's number. "Yeah I'll tell Aelita we'll be here tomorrow right. See you then." He sighs and walks over to the elevator and presses clicks the key pad. The doors close and he begins to head upward to the surface. He finally reaches the top and is greeted by two men in military suits with large rifles.

"Jeremy sir we are ready to leave any time." Spoke the first one.

Jeremy nodded and waved them to follow him. They stepped outside the factory.

The world had fallen under a dark sky where smoke pored from at least one part of the town. Xana's power grew and grew until he was uncontrollable in both the real and virtual world. He can activate multiple towers at once; materialize monsters from any spot he can admit his viral smoke. Gun shots and laser sound were off in the distance and the sky was red where smoke did not cover it. Buildings were broken and glass lay on the streets. Few cars were found anymore and people always traveled with a weapon of some sort now. It is total chaos.

Jeremy made his way to a van covered in army paint. A man, in the same out fit as the two following Jeremy, sat at the top of the van on a turret gun.

He saluted Jeremy. "Sir." He spoke firmly.

Jeremy waved his hand. "At ease." Jeremy stepped in the back of the military vehicle and sighed. The two men behind him got in the passenger and drives seat of the car.

"Where to sir?" The man in the driver's seat asked.

"Home." Jeremy stated bluntly.

The driver nodded and put his foot down on the gas pedal going off into the terrible wreckage that is now the city. They passed through the streets people were running scared as a Block ran into the street. It turned at the van.

"Jeremy Sir GET DOWN!" The driver yelled as the Block shot. The laser flew through the glass shield and hit the driver In the head. He lay dead his foot still on the gas pedal.

With no one in control of the wheel the car began to swerve until if flipped over on the side of the road. A fire hydrant had been knocked out, and water shot into the air. The block moved closer to the vehicle where the man on the turret lay unconscious and the man next to the driver lay dead, due to a broken neck. The block could not, bend over to see under the car because of its stubby legs. It began firing at the engine trying to blow up the car, to make sure everyone in the car was dead.

Jeremy breathed heavily as he came too. His thoughts pounded and pulsed as a ring shot in his ears. A gash was stricken across the side of his face from the crash. He looked around disoriented completely acting on will and instinct. He grabbed the gun from one of the dead soldiers in the front and slowly crawled out. Eventually he made a safe distance from the block until he stepped on a plastic cup that crackled under his feet.

The Block perked up and turned around only to see Jeremy with a gun aiming straight for him.

Jeremy fired off some rounds straight into the blocks eye. The block fell over dead and Jeremy slung the gun over his shoulder as he made his way through streets on foot.

Jeremy staggered into the park still holding the gun. "I have to get home." He stated with a slur. He walked up to the hopper's residence and pushed open the door. "Aelita!" He called out as he fell on the couch, with the gun on the floor next to him.

Aelita walked into the room and looked around looking for him. She spoke in a much more mature voice than when she was younger. "Jeremy your home, but what's wrong? " She looked over at him and gasped. "Oh dear god Jeremy! Are you alright?" Aelita ran over to his side and picked up his hand.

Jeremy nodded. "I –I'm fine just disoriented. Can you run a hot bath for me and get some water?"

Aelita nodded as a small girl walked into the room holding an elf doll.

"Mommy is Daddy okay?" The small girl asked holding the doll tightly.

Aelita shot up and ran over to the girl trying to be calm and reassuring. "Yes Daddy is fine. He just needs some rest. Can you please get Daddy a glass of water while I run him a bath."

The small girl smiled. "Okay." She wasn't very tall, only 8 years of age. She had long blond hair and a mixture of Aelita's face with a few other features of Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled and blew a kiss to the girl. "Thank you both."

Later the bath was running and an empty glass sat on the coffee table next to the gun. Jeremy turned the faucet off and stepped into the bath. He winced as the soapy water hit his fresh wounds. A wrap was over his head, with a patch over the gash.

Jeremy let out a small sigh of relief as the pain in his wounds drifted away with the filth in the bath water.

Down stairs Aelita was cleaning small spots of blood that Jeremy had trailed in. She finished and sat on the couch. A tear dripped down her cheek followed by another, until she was crying in her hands.

The small girl walked in and looked at her. "Mommy what's wrong?" She asked.

Aelita jumped her head up from her hands and looked over at the girl. She whipped her eyes and sniffed. "N-nothing Pacifica. " She smiled and patted her own lap. "Here come sit with mommy."

Pacifica ran over to her and jumped up onto her lap.

They held each other as they heard the bath water upstairs slosh when Jeremy moved. Aelita kissed Pacific's head and rubbed her back softly in agony. She tried desperately to hold back her sorrow and tears. The last thing she wanted to do was make things any worse for her daughter.

Aelita held her through the night and had they both had fallen asleep on the couch. Jeremy draped a blanket over the two with a smile. "Why I keep fighting." He said simply as he kissed them both on the fore head and head up stairs to the master bed room to go to sleep. As he entered the room, he noticed something scurrying in the dark. He reached for his pistol that was lying on the bed side counter. A laser began to charge and he turned around, looking down only to find a roacher aiming straight for him. "I will protect my family." He said as he stomped the roacher in. He kicked it and began stomping it viciously as he gritted his teeth. "Pathetic piece of shit. I will protect her. Aelita. . . Pacifica." He screamed their names in his head and stomped on last time crushing the tiny monster to its core. He picked it up and opened the window. "Away with you." He threw it a good 40 feet away. He leaned out the window and cupped his ear waiting for one last crunch. There was a bash in the distance as the crumbled bug hit the ground. Jeremy slammed the window shut and closed his eyes. Images of his family Aelita and Pacifica passed through his head like counting sheep, as he drifted into a dream world.


	2. Family is Headstrong

Year: 2020 Day: 15th Month: October

Jeremy woke up in the morning. Today seemed as though it held some promise, but little. He looked outside and for once he saw bird. Since Xana began his attacks on the real world there had not been a bird sighting in 10 years. Jeremy tried his best not to startle it as he got out of bed. He crept slowly to the window and crouched down, with this head resting on the windowsill. Then before he knew it tears had struck his cheeks. He jumped up once noticing this and whipped his eyes. He looked back out the window only to find that the bird was gone. Jeremy walked down stairs once his tears were dried. He was greeted by the pleasant aroma of a sausage breakfast. He smiled with happiness.

Aelita was at the stove cooking while humming a marry tune.

Pacifica sat on the couch playing with the little elf Doll. She looked up at Jeremy. "Daddy" She smiled and ran over to him, hugging his knees. "Are you feeling better daddy?" The small girl asked.

Jeremy smiled back at her. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I'm doing fine thank you." He rubbed their noses together.

Aelita turned around. "Oh Jeremy I'm so glad your okay. Here sit down Breakfast is almost ready." She said placing plates and silverware on the table.

Jeremy nodded. "Alright." He sat down and turned to Pacifica. "Why don't you go play for a little bit? Mommy and Daddy have work to discuss." He kissed her on the forehead.

Pacifica smiled hugged Jeremy one last Time. "Okay." She then ran off upstairs to her room where she played with her doll.

Jeremy sat down at the table with a small sigh.

Aelita scraped sausage and toast on to his plate from a platter. Then she did so for her self. She sat down and picked up her fork. "So what is it you want to discus with me. "She smiled.

Jeremy swirled a glass of water and took a deep breath. "You have to go in today. There is a tower that is in the open. Ulrich will escort you."

Aelita's smile fell into a frown. "Oh . . . Okay." She put down her fork and processed the news. She thought for a second and then tried to lighten the mood. "So how is Ulrich?"

Jeremy perked up and drank the some water. "Oh he's doing fine same old same old he said. He was actually kind of excited about going back in. When the Lyoko squads were developed they all of you actually stopped going in more. I guess everyone agreed that the 4 of were to valuable to loose after Odd's death. "He paused. "So now you or Yumi and Ulrich go in when it's too much for the other squads to handle or its like now when it is essential. An escort mission."

Aelita listened and nodded in agreement as he talked. When he was finished she swallowed and asked another question. "Uhh . . . how did he say . . . Yumi was?"

Jeremy's grip on the glass in his hand tightened to hold the pain. "Uh she is okay. She acts normal except she still believes he is there. When he wakes up she sets the table for one too many and when she goes to bed she always says good night." He says loosening his grip as the pain finished.

Aelita nodded and bit her lower lip. "Right. " She got up and walked over to the stairs. She cupped her mouth with one hand and spoke. "Pacifica breakfast is ready." She said and then she walked back to the table and scraped some food onto Pacifica's plate.

Pacifica ran down with a look of delight on her face. She jumped up and began eating her breakfast. She practically inhaled her breakfast and smiled as she continued eating.

Jeremy laughed as he watched her. "Oh my, are you a monster?"

Pacifica giggled and made a childish monster roar. "RAWR! I'm a monster." She said getting off of her chair and stomping around the room.

Jeremy got up and began stomping around with her. "ROAR! I'm a monster too." Jeremy said chuckling.

Aelita was laughing her self to tears at the table. She whipped her eye as she watched two acting silly.

Pacifica smiled and clung to Jeremy. "You can't be a monster Daddy."

Jeremy pouted playfully. "Why not?" He said in a jokingly disappointed way.

Pacifica smiled and kissed his nose. "Cause your too handsome to be a monster Daddy."

Aelita nodded. "She's right Jeremy." She said still chuckling.

Jeremy picked up Pacifica and smiled. "If I'm to handsome to be a monster than your too cute. " He said nuzzling her neck. He put her back down and rubbed her head. "Daddy and Mommy have to go to work today. Would you like to come with us?"

Aelita shook her head. "It will be safer for her here."She walked up to the two and put her.

Pacifica looked up at the two with puppy eyes. "Why not?" She asked with a sad whine in her voice.

Aelita bit her lip. "It's too dangerous for you out there. We can't. Not right now." She said holding back tears.

Jeremy thought about it and remembers what happened yesterday to him. The gash on the side of his head still stung. He sighed and nodded.

Aelita looked around. "Xana can only attack through anything electrical. We have disabled all electricity and replaced everything electrical with gas and other things. The stove is gas. The lights are candles, and the same with everything else. "

Jeremy nodded. "Your right." He sighed sadly and looked at Pacifica. "Daddy and Mommy have to go to work with out you. I'm sorry, but I'll call Yumi to come over and play with you. Remember if anything weird comes around the house . . ."

Pacifica smiled and stopped him. "I know Daddy. Pull the red lever next to the fire place. " She smiled and kissed his nose.

Jeremy rubbed her head and smiled. "Good girl. Now Mommy and I are going to leave. Yumi should be over in 30 minutes. If she doesn't come after that call her cell phone with mine. "He hands her his cell. " If she doesn't answer call Mommy's Cell."

Pacifica smiled and nodded. She hugged them one last time and they were off.

As Jeremy and Aelita walked he turned to her and put out his hand. "I need your cell phone." He took it when she put it out to him. Jeremy dialed a few numbers for a special line to the military base in the city. "Yes. Its Jeremy. I need an armored transport to the park near Kadic Academy. Right we'll be waiting on the edge of the park. Kay. " He hung up and handed the cell phone back. "He said ETA would be about 15 minutes." He turned around. "I left the gun in the house. I'll go back and get it. You keep going and I'll meet back up with you." Aelita nodded and he headed back for the house.

Jeremy came in quietly to find that Pacifica had fallen asleep on the couch. He kissed her on the forehead, and he quickly snatched up the machine gun, from yesterday, off the coffee table. Jeremy made his way silently out the door, and then continued on down the path to Aelita.

He finally caught up with her and hugged her from behind with a smile. "Hello."

Aelita let out a high pitched squeak as she was hugged. "Oh. Ho Jeremy. Hello to you too." She smiled at him.

Jeremy let go and continued walking beside her. He reached into her pocket.

Aelita blushed madly and held his arm. "Jeremy I hardly think this is the time for that." She said chuckling slightly.

Jeremy looked confused and pulled out her Cell. "What? I was getting this so I could call Yumi." He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. "That can wait till tonight. " He chuckled.

Aelita put her hands over her waist and blushed. "R-right."

Jeremy began talking. "Hello. Hey Yumi. I haven't talked to you in a while. Oh yeah? Really? Well that's good. How are things? Really? REAALLY?? Well of course I'll be there. Well congratulations. "The talking paused. "Hey Yumi. I hate to ask this of you now, but I need a favor." He paused again. "Can you watch Pacifica for me? I need you to come over ASAP. Aelita and I have already left. Okay. Thank you. Bye." He hung up and handed the phone back to Aelita.

Aelita took the phone back and put it in her pocket. Her blush faded. "So . . . what happened with Yumi?"

Jeremy smiled and held Aelita close. "Ulrich and Yumi are getting married. " He smiled as they reached the edge of the park.

Aelita went wide eyed. "That's wonderful she said hugging Jeremy."

He nodded and hugged her back. "It's terrible that it has to be in such dark times though."

Aelita sighed in agreement. "Yeah." She put her hand to her mouth.

Jeremy pulled her close. "Well. I say it was about damn time it happened. Those two were bound to get married."

Aelita chuckled and nodded. "Yes I could see that too."

Jeremy watched as the armored vehicle rolled up next to them. A man sat on a turret up top and saluted Jeremy. "Sir." Jeremy waved him at ease and headed to the back. The back hatch popped open, and soldiers pored out from the vehicle. They set up a perimeter and one man came out to greet Jeremy. The man was tall and dark skinned. He carried a heavy machine gun and looked about 40 years of age. He put his hand out.

Jeremy extended his and smiled. "Sergeant. " He said a greeting.

The Sergeant took his hand and shook it. "Man who is going to save our asses. " The Sergeant said jokingly.

Jeremy chuckled and stepped in the vehicle with Aelita. The Sergeant followed. Then came the soldiers one by one piling in. It wasn't too crowded, but it was a bit tight with 6 people in the small back side of a large armored van.

Ulrich stood in his house and grabbed the keys to the armored van outside. He put on a coat and turned to see Yumi cleaning the table. She smiled towards an empty chair and turned back to Ulrich. She walked up and kissed him gently.

Ulrich smiled and held the bandage covering his right eye.

Yumi smiled and hugged him. She took off her apron. She smiled and put on her coat and grabbed her purse. "Lets go. "

Ulrich took her arm and led her out the door.

Yumi popped her head back into the house and spoke. "I'll be back later today. Lunch in the fridge. "

Yumi and Ulrich headed outside to the armored van and drove off. Ulrich was relatively quiet like he normally was when he was younger. Though he seemed to be a bit quieter than before.

"Here we are." Yumi said cheerfully as they pulled up at the edge of the park. Yumi kissed Ulrich once more and waved goodbye.

Ulrich smiled and watched her as she walked away. Then he drove off towards the factory.

The factory was tall and ominous. It had black smoke hovering above it. Jeremy had always considered it to be remnants of Xana, from after he escaped into the internet, still escaping the machinery and electronics in the factory. Either way. Because of Jeremy's incident yesterday, there were a good 50 guards sprawled out throughout the factory. They weren't taking any chances with any of the original Lyoko team's lives. The armored van pulled up to the factory and passed clearance. It headed into the garage section where it stopped.


	3. The Way of War

Continue, Year: 2020 Day: 15th Month: Oct

The inside of the factory bustled with the liveliness of the many guards. Jeremy stepped out of the armored vehicle and walked around a bit, stretching his legs. Aelita followed shortly and hugged him from behind. Jeremy smiled back at her and another armored van pulled up into the garage portion of the factory. Ulrich stepped out wearing his cargo pants and boots. He still wore a green shirt, but now he had a brown trench coat over it. He smiled at Jeremy and Aelita.

"It's good to se you two again." He said. His voice had gotten much deeper over the years.

Jeremy extended his hand and spoke."Same goes to you."

Ulrich took his hand and shook it and then turned to Aelita. "Miss Belpois" He said gently taking Aelita's hand and then smiling.

Aelita blushed slightly and nodded in acknowledgment. "Nice to see you too Ulrich."

Ulrich let go of Aelita's hand and smiled.

Jeremy stared at the cloth covering Ulrich's eye.

Just as Jeremy opened his mouth to say something an explosion came from out side. Jeremy took Aelita and ran her back to a hiding spot. Ulrich pulled out a small machine gun from his trench coat and took cover. Jeremy ran back to Ulrich's side and readied the machine gun he had over his shoulder. A soldier ran into the garage and was shot down by a laser. He fell and slid. His gun fired off when it hit the ground and the shot scraped Aelita's leg. Jeremy didn't notice, due to that he was trying to focus on the battle.

5 krabs walked towards the factory, they were followed by 10 kankrelats. One of the armored vehicles had been shot in the engine. Many soldiers lay dead around the blast area, while a few others were still up and shooting. They put up a fight but eventually had to fall back with Ulrich and Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at Ulrich. "Cover me."

Ulrich nodded and bent around the corner firing. He took out two kankrelats as the headed forward.

Jeremy seized the moment and ran to the other side of the garage opening.

Ulrich bent back and held his gun close. He shifted his eyes to Jeremy who was settled on the other side with a few soldiers who fell back.

Jeremy yelled over to Aelita. "Aelita. Get to eh elevator and get below wait for us. If were not back then don't come back up. I left a small supply case with weapons and food for a week in the computer room."

Aelita nodded and ran for the elevator. She limped slightly from the wound on her leg. Aelita pressed the buttons and the steam valve on the door released and it slid shut.

Jeremy turned back to the fight just as a laser flew past his head and hit a soldier behind him in the arm. The soldier dropped and screamed out in pain. Jeremy dragged the soldier by the leg back into cover and whipped around the corner shooting at the crowed of krabs and kankrelats.

Ulrich was still held back as lasers whizzed passed his head. He bent around the corner again. A laser went by his head and took off the cloth covering his right eye. Ulrich flung back and buried his face into his knees. He curled up clenching his gun.

Jeremy looked over at Ulrich. "Ulrich, are you okay!?"

Ulrich nodded his head still buried in his knees. He bit His lower lip ran over to the dead soldier in the middle of the garage way, and dragged it back behind his cover. Ulrich sat back down and removed a grenade from the body. He stood up showing his face in plain view. He had a large scar running from his upper forehead to his lower cheek above his mouth. The scar ran over an over large bowled indention in his skin where his eye was supposed to be. Ulrich was blind in his right eye.

Jeremy looked over at Ulrich and shook his head. "Are you stupid!?" He screamed.

Ulrich smirked and readied his gun. "Maybe . . . cover me!"

Jeremy sighed and aimed down the sight of the gun firing at the group of krabs. The krabs and few kankrelats turned to Jeremy and opened fire.

Ulrich used the distraction and ran towards the wreckage of the blown up vehicle. He fell backwards skidding and hit the metal and held up the grenade. He pulled the pin and popped up. He tossed the grenade at the group. It hit a krab and bounced off to the middle of the group. It exploded. Kankrelats went flying forward and a few krabs toppled over with missing legs.

Ulrich pumped his arm in triumph. He had taken out 4 out of the 5 krabs and there were only 3 kankrelats left.

Jeremy smirked and popped out with one soldier. He ran and ducked behind the destroyed car with Ulrich. The other soldier stayed up a bit and shot down the last krab.

The kankrelats began opening fire on the car and did not let up.

Jeremy looked over to Ulrich. "You dumbass." He laughed.

Ulrich laughed with him and reloaded his gun. "Well sitting there wasn't getting us anywhere. "

The soldier who was still up firing had been shot down. He had been shot in the throat and was dead.

Jeremy looked up and saw that one kankrelat was left. It was trying to sneak around the car to kill both him and Ulrich. He walked over to it and stomped it in as it charged its laser. He sighed in relief.

Ulrich came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Just as they were about to head back to the factory, a swarm of hornets flew over there head. They opened fire on the two. Jeremy and Ulrich once again took cover behind the car. Finally the rest of the soldiers had made it to the garage after taking a good while to gather. 5 of them came out to escort Jeremy and Ulrich. "Come with us." The corporal said when they reached the two. They took the two back into the garage under a hailstorm of lasers form the hornets. Two men were shot down in the mission, but they took no hornets.

Jeremy and Ulrich made their way to the elevator with two soldiers. The other soldier went back too the large group fighting the hornets.

Jeremy ran out to Aelita when the elevator doors hissed opened at the computer room. He hugged her tightly.

Aelita was crying holding him tightly. Gun shots sounded and so did lasers. Her hold grew stronger.

Jeremy pulled back slightly. "Aelita you have to go into Lyoko now, if you stop the tower who knows, maybe it will be the one linked to the monsters up stairs."

With new found courage Aelita nodded and ran to Ulrich in the elevator. He punched in the button and the doors hissed shut.

Jeremy jumped onto the computer and quickly brought up the communications link. "Hello Sam can you hear me? Hello?"

Sam picked up and sighed. "I can hear ya. Jeremy what can I do ya for?"

Jeremy clicked his teeth. "Listen I'm bringing you and your squad out now, Urlich and Aelita will be in the virtualization room. Now remember. Take it easy your bodies have been in a world where the some laws of gravity and physics have been changed not to mention you will have to get used to touch, smell, and taste again."

Sam sighed as she finished off the last krab from the army of 50. "Yeah I hear ya. Sam signing off." She shook her head. She mumbled to herself. "We do all the damn work and get pulled so little miss princess can save the day."

Jeremy sighed. "Shut it Sam. I can still hear you. Not like you can cut out communications by pressing a button. Okay get ready I'm brining you out. . . Now." Jeremy pressed the keys on the key board and then hit enter. Sam and her squad went up in a glass like virtual wave as they returned to the human world.

Sam stepped out of the pod and looked around the room. The virtualization room had been changed over the past few years. About 3 or 4 extra pods were added to help speed up the virtualization process. She stepped forward and did a few squats to subject herself to the change in the feeling of gravity.

Ulrich and Aelita burst out of the elevator as more of the squad left the pods. "Sam. . . good to see you again." Ulrich said.

Aelita quickly made her way to a pod ready to jump in when told. "Sam be mindful going up. There is a battle going on up stairs and . . ." An explosion sounded and the whole factory rumbled. The gunshots stopped for few seconds after the explosion and then picked up again. "See?"

Sam nodded and turned back to Ulrich. "Good to see you too, but we don't want to get in your way." She nodded at him and got on the elevator with her squadron.

Jeremy came over the intercom as the elevator doors closed. "Alright Aelita, Ulrich go ahead and step in. let's get this over with." They stepped into the pods and the doors closed in front of them. Jeremy typed away on his key board hitting enter twice to send them both to Lyoko.

Sam came out of the elevator and waved her squad off as they went up stairs to help fight with the soldiers. Sam stepped up to Jeremy. "Where did you keep the extra supply of guns?"

Jeremy continued to type. "Over there under that panel. Stocked it full about 10 years back just in case." He pointed to a panel that had one end sticking up.

Sam snickered and ran over to. "Didn't ask for a history lesson on the weapons stash." She opened it up and brought out a weapon. "An old MSG 15." She examined it closely. "It's amazing how much technology moves. From the M16A4 they add full-auto capabilities and then reduce the recoil for greater accuracy. They improve the iron sight, and now even today this gun is obsolete compared to a model like AR90 or Sid." She grabbed a pistol. "Same goes for this M9k. Even you should know the origin of this weapon. It's in the name." She smiled and the pulled a few old fashion fragmentation grenades and hooked them on her belt.

Jeremy laughed. "you sure know your weapons." He focused back on his computer. "Alright Ulrich the tower is coming up on your left. It should be behind that large rock structure. Aelita stay close to Ulrich."

Urlich and Aelita ran around the boulder and found the red Glowing tower. "Jeremy we have it in visual." Urlich said pressing forward. They found their way to the entrance of the tower, and just as Aelita tried to go inside she was blown back by a Laser.

"AELITA!!" Jeremy screamed her name as he saw her life points drop. "Careful only 50 left on Aelita. Damn it Ulrich I said protect her!"

Urlich gritted his teeth. "Shut up Jeremy I can't protect her if I don't know what hit her . . . Wait got it. 4 Blocks in visual range." He held up his swords. "Go Aelita finish it. Super Sprint."

Aelita nodded as Ulrich ran off. She ran inside and slowed gracefully to the center of the floor. Xana's symbol light up as she floated to the top floor of the tower. She walked up to the floating screen placed her hand on it, entering the code. "Tower Deactivated." She said as the glowing walls of screens dimmed and the screens dropped.

Jeremy looked at the return key on the board. "What good will it do. People have died anyways. They won't be brought back. I bet we are winning upstairs there is no point."

Aelita came onto the communications. "Jeremy what are you waiting for. Push it. Hit the key turn this all around."

Jeremy pulled his hair. "What for!?" he yelled. "People have died they won't come back. We push this button and we go back and things are the same, still war in real and virtual places. I think we're winning upstairs so I shouldn't matter." Aelita was shocked by this response from Jeremy.

Sam was over by the elevator standing guard. "God damn it all." She broke post and ran over to the Computer and smacked enter. "You're just being selfish and stupid. Take it from the girl who would know."

Jeremy looked at Sam and then back at the super computer as it loaded the return through time. "Your right. I'm so . . ." His apology was interrupted by a loud high pitched beep. An error screen had shown its self on the computer with the symbol of Xana. "No . . ." Jeremy said softly. "NO!" He repeated much louder. Quickly get out Aelita, Urlich kill yourselves or whatever just get devitalized!" He yelled out as he began typing to get them out.

Confused at first when Aelita looked at Ulrich he held his sword to her neck. "Emergency article 4. Sorry." He cut her down the shoulder devirtualizing her he then took his sword and stabbed himself sending himself up in the same digital pattern.

Jeremy quickly threw aside the head set and jumped out of the computer chair. He and Sam ran to the elevator and made their way down to the virtualization room. The elevator hissed and opened. They saw Ulrich helping Aelita out of a pod. Jeremy ran over and hugged Aelita tight and let tears seep. "I thought I had lost you."

Aelita hugged back under the still sounding guns and lasers. "I'll stay right here by your side. Don't worry."

Urlich and Sam were on the elevator. Ulrich still packing his gun that he had placed next to the pod he entered. "Can we save the love fest for later there is still a war going on?" Ulrich and Sam said at the same time.

Jeremy nodded and took Aelita's hand as they ran to the elevator. He pushed the button and it began to make its way up. "He hacked the computer. Xana. I'm not sure how long until it's safe to go back, but two things are for certain: 1. we have lost all the squads that were still in there. All the privates, captain whatever. They are all gone. 2. He will have strong forces next entry. I'm talking massive, beyond anything currently seen in Lyoko."

Urlich turned to Jeremy. "So then we didn't go back in time because . . .?"

Jeremy nodded. "That's right he hacked the system and bugged the time travel program. We are stuck without it till I can fix it." The doors opened up and a Laser shot past Ulrich's head. Jeremy took Aelita and moved out of sight. There was a Block in front of the elevator.

Ulrich spat and Sam chuckled. "you ready?" They said to each other as they took aim. Just as the block charged another laser, they aimed down the sight and fired straight into the eye. It fell back and fired the laser into the sealing and a steel beam fell straight onto it crushing the block. Pieces flew everywhere and the ground under the beam was shattered. The only thing truly intact from the block was its legs.

Aelita and Jeremy came out from behind cover. "Is it dead?" Aelita asked.

Urlich nodded. "Let's get a move on."

They all ran to the garage where soldiers continued to fire at the monsters. Jeremy began to walk towards door when the sergeant stopped him. "Whoa, hold on you don't want to go that way. The bridge is out man."

Jeremy's jaw dropped. "Wait what. What happed neither side posses anything on hand to do that?" He rushed into the middle of the fire to see that the bridge had been blown away nothing left but two ends and a few pillars sticking out of the water. He ran back dodging lasers daringly. He ran up and grabbed the sergeant's collar. "You bombed the bridge!!?"

The sergeant broke his hold. "We had no choice there were too many of them. We couldn't have fought back. It's okay we prepared and escape route. Follow me." He walked them to a broken window that had a repel line down to a boat. Sam held her weapon up and nodded for them to go. "Go on. I'll stay back and help them out." Jeremy looked worried. "Are you sure Sam?" She chuckled. "I haven't died yet now move it." she poked him with her gun.

Jeremy, Ulrich, and Aelita all slid down the rope into the boat where a soldier awaited their landing. "Take them to the other side of the river." The soldier nodded and stood attention. "Sir, yes, sir!" he went to the wheel of the boat. He shoved in the key and started it up. "Everyone in?" He looked back to see them nodding. He pushed the accelerator forward and rode off.

Jeremy looked back at the factory with the dark swirling clouds. The guns and lasers still shot. He gritted his teeth and remembered. "Other side of the . . ." He ran up to the driver. "Stop the boat." The man turned back. "What?" Jeremy raised his voice. "Stop the boat private!" The soldier eased the boat to a halt. "Go back place us on the other side of the river." The private looked back like he was crazy. "You can radio in for a pick up can't you? Get too it." The private nodded and picked up the radio in the boat. "Hello this is private Ackart. I need a pick up armor vehicle at . . ." He looked back to Jeremy. "Put us at west Belmont its next to the river." The private nodded. ". . . west Belmont ASAP." He hung up and punched the accelerator heading for west Belmont on the river side.

Jeremy looked at the two and nodded. "Are there any weapons on this boat?" The private pointed back at a cabinet. "In there." Jeremy ran to it. He pulled out two SMGs and three side arms. "I know you don't like guns but you have to protect yourself." He said handing a pistol to Aelita.

Aelita shook her head and pushed it away. "No I hate those things they're terrible." She felt the cold metal pushed into her hand.

"Just do it Aelita. Worry about your opinions another time." He said as he handed the SMG to Ulrich.

Aelita tossed it aside on the floor. "No!"

Jeremy picked it up and put it on her lap. "Aelita. Do it. Your feelings about that won't mean anything if you're dead. If you die then I don't think I could go on, and think of Pacifica."

A tear streamed down Aelita's cheek as she nodded and placed the side arm in her pocket. "Y-your right."

Jeremy took out fragmentation grenades and handed two to Ulrich and kept 1 for himself. "Are we there yet?" He said turning to the driver. "Almost," The private replied, "Only 2 or 3 minutes away." Jeremy sat back in his chair and loaded the gun.

As they landed, Jeremy looked up at the sky. It was getting dark around 7 or 8-o-clock. "Pacifica will be worrying. I hope she isn't giving Yumi to much trouble." He felt a warm touch to his hand. Aelita held it tight.

"Don't worry." Aelita said. "It's going to be alright."

Jeremy laughed. "This coming from the girl who wouldn't hold a gun to protect herself."

Aelita giggled as they pressed forward.

They came climbed up a ladder at the base of the river wall from the boat. They finally made it up only to be met by the Armor vehicle with a soldier popped out of the top hatch to greet them. A heavy machine gun was mounted on the hatch. They all hurried for the down back. When hornets swarmed in and began firing lasers down. "Close the drop door quick!" The soldier yelled as he fired. The drive hit the button and the back end went up. "Aaah!" A hornet tried to fly in but was caught as the door went up. The motor of the drop door pushed and closed on the hornet cutting it in half. The head flew into the cabin. Jeremy was holing Aelita. She had been scared by the hornet. The firing and lasers out side stopped and they were still moving so they figured the man had killed them all off. They were safe for now, as they all rode home.


End file.
